1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool table lights and more particularly pertains to a new pool table decorative light for directing light toward a pool table and covering a light assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool table lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool table lights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,544; 4,029,313; 3,760,179; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 268,940; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 152,390; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 374,293.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pool table decorative light. The inventive device includes a light housing, the light housing has an open bottom side such that an interior and exterior of the light housing are defined. The light housing has a shape generally resembling a car. The light housing has a pair of openings therein such that each of the cables holding a light assembly may extend through one of the openings such that the light housing may be positioned between the light assembly and the ceiling. A plurality of accessories may be used for individually decorating an exterior surface of the light housing.
In these respects, the pool table decorative light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of directing light toward a pool table and covering a light assembly.